role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SasquatchMask
SasquatchMask is a Shadowblood warrior and a RP character created by and used by Mandolore Shepard. Personality SasquatchMask is a very wary Shadowblood warrior who prefers to keep an eye out for danger before heading into it. History 'Debut: The Monster of a Dozen Mouths' SasquatchMask made his first appearance in Seattle, Washington reading about the mysterious events going on in Chicago before deciding to head there to investigate. When he got to Chicago, he began his investigation. His investigation led him to a tall building with a white car in front of it. When he was thinking about going in, he met FlamingoMask and SquidMask. He then suggested going into the building by the back entrance since entering after throwing the car through it would be too obvious. After making it into the building, he and FlamingoMask made their way up to the 15th floor. While on that floor, he met Commander Booker. Course after hearing about an attack in the center of Chicago, he leapt out of a hole in the building. When he reached the site of the battle, he drew out his chain flail. He then swung his chain flail at Many Mouths doing damage to her. Many Mouths then retaliated by sending out one of her tongues like a whip which grazed one of his arms. Later in the battle, he punched her at her right arm. After that, he got stunned due to the fact that Many Mouths had thrown Booker at him. When he got over being stunned, he stepped in front of Many Mouths to block her from attacking Booker. After the battle that led to Many Mouths being arrested, he decided to head back to Seattle. Course before heading back, he signed to FlamingoMask, SquidMask, and Commander Booker that if any of them were to come to Seattle to look him up. He then walked off. Battle of Seattle! Triple Kaiju Attack! SasquatchMask then made his next appearance in Seattle. As he was on patrol, he noticed Baron Bloodsport attacking the Space Needle. As he approached, Baron Bloodsport challenged him to battle. Before he made his choice, Scunge attacked another part of the city. After SasquatchMask decided to battle Baron Bloodsport, Sawnose also appeared and attacked. Thanks to the arrival of Compes and Knight of Order, SasquatchMask did not have to fight all three alone. During the battle with Baron Bloodsport, SasquatchMask proceeded to break Baron Bloodsport's right arm. Later in the battle, he then knocked Baron Bloodsport out by stepping on Baron Bloodsport's tail. After Baron Bloodsport, Scunge, and Sawnose had retreated, SasquatchMask then thanked Compres and Knight of Order for their help. After the other heroes had gone, SasquatchMask then continued on his patrol. The Electric Vampire Menace SasquatchMask made his next appearance in Kobe, Japan. While he was experiencing a performance by Unit 6 Melka and Unit 7 Furuka, he noticed something strange outside. When he was outside, he was attacked by the strange being, who turned out to be the electric vampire, Count von Lightning. SasquatchMask attempting to hold off the count, he was getting weakened. It was then that Melka and Furuka showed up to fight the count. He let them continue fighting the count as the battle raged. Later in the battle Sazer-Tarious showed up in the fight. After the battle with Count von Lightning, SasquatchMask thanked Melka, Furuka, and Sazer-Tarious for their help. He also let Furuka know that if he ever encountered Robo Lass, he would pass along the message. He then walked off. Lair of the Seattle Stalker SasquatchMask made his next appearance back in Seattle. He was on high alert after hearing about a series of murders that had recently occurred there. While he was warning people, he came across a butcher shop that seemed off. When he first approached, he noticed a young woman nearby so he told her to be on her guard. After telling the young woman to be on her guard, he was approached by Robo Lass, who had information to help with his investigation. After hearing about the information, he and Robo Lass headed back to the butcher shop. When they got there, Robo Lass used her Arctic Gust to get the door open. After investigating the freezer, SasquatchMask and Robo Lass realized that the butcher shop was the Seattle Stalker's lair. Abilities * Immense Strength: SasquatchMask is very strong for a Shadowblood * Chain Flail: The weapon of choice for SasquatchMask * Sign Language: As SasquatchMask is a mute, this is how he communicates. * Growth/Shrink: Allows SasquatchMask to switch between his normal and kaiju heights Weaknesses * Mute: SasquatchMask cannot speak using his voice. * Weak to Light: SasquatchMask weakens in light. Trivia * SasquatchMask is Mandolore Shepard's first and only Shadowblood character. * As SasquatchMask is the protector of Seattle, he was inspired by the folklore of Bigfoot (a.k.a Sasquatch) * SasquachMask is the first Shadowblood to meet Unit 6 Melka and Unit 7 Furuka. Category:Shadowblood Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Kaijin